


Joan

by gardnerhill



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set to the tune of Heather Dale's "Joan," <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfOeANDsXbA">which you can hear at this site</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joan

A death on my table's the wound you can't see.  
A surgeon no longer, from my past I flee.  
Now I partner with addicts, I go where I'm sent.  
"Bring another lost soul back" was all my intent –  
But those eyes pierced through the lies and saw me. 

**CHORUS:**

> And I don't have a mustache, and no bowler hat;  
>  I'm in a New York apartment and no London flat,  
>  But I'm making this doctor my own –  
>  They'll know me as Joan  
>  They'll know me as Joan  
> 

As frail as a junkie, ablaze like a forge,  
As brilliant as Hawking, as mad as King George.  
I take what I'm given, and follow behind  
A consulting detective, this one-of-a-kind -  
And a bond, unasked-for, starts to emerge.

**CHORUS:**

> And I don't have a mustache, and no bowler hat;  
>  I'm in a New York apartment and no London flat,  
>  But I'm making this Boswell my own –  
>  They'll know me as Joan  
>  They'll know me as Joan  
> 

I stand at his shoulder prepared lest he fall,  
I search for his past, push against every wall.  
My life's topsy-turvy, normality fled  
For crime scenes, deductions and peace for the dead -  
Seems our tales aren't so different after all...

**CHORUS:**

> And I don't have a mustache, and no bowler hat;  
>  I'm in a New York apartment and no London flat,  
>  But I'm making this Watson my own –  
>  They'll know me as Joan
> 
> And we don't work by gaslight, through streets fogged and lonely,  
>  No Victorian empire for white males only:  
>  We live, and this role is my own –  
>  They'll know me as Joan  
>  They'll know me as Joan


End file.
